


Just Pretending

by Serafym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel to Vessel Bond, Case Fic, Cheating Dean, Dean Says Yes, First Time, Grace Kink, Grace Sharing, Love Gods, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafym/pseuds/Serafym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs help on a hunt and Michael seems to be the last and only option. Although it doesn't turn out exactly as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelxlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxlove/gifts).



> This is from the TFE universe. 
> 
> I am very blocked on my other fics so I just wrote this trying to get out of it. 
> 
> I am warning that this is more or less a scrap fic so it is not written very well and might have holes and be OOC and parts might be confusing. I normally just junk these but I decided to post one. 
> 
> You have been warned. 
> 
> . . .

“We just have to pretend,” Dean shrugged casually, staring into turquoise orbs and part of him shrunk back like it always did when the archangel gazed him down. He would ordinarily do this part of the hunt with Cas but his angel was currently occupied in Pandora as he always seemed to be lately. He would honestly say he’s only seen the angel a few times in the past four months. 

Gabriel was around all the time for Sam and even at the moment, he was taking the hunter on a cruise while Dean held down the fort ganking some monsters. He didn’t mind because Sam needed a break but come on, he would have enjoyed a nice cruise. No, he was hunting in the middle of Colorado. 

This particular monster – monsters, rather – there were two of them; gods of Love, Eros and Anteros. What Dean got from them was that they were either brothers or lovers or something in between and it kinda gave him the creeps. At least that’s what he heard from eye witness accounts because the two only targeted couples. 

Other than that, they were incredibly stealthy with bows and arrows stolen from cupids that could and would affect humans as well as angel-kind alike. 

So that left Dean with little option on whom he could pretend to be coupled with without putting some innocent person in danger. With Cas and Gabriel gone, he was more or less left with Michael or Lucifer because he was NOT going to pretend to get cuddly with Bobby or Garth. Added in, he’d never get close to Lucifer…ever.

Michael was gazing around the cliff top overlooking a mountain sunset horizon. It was beautiful and Dean could see why they used this as hunting grounds for couples. 

Typically, if these gods were just making people fall in love or stupid crap, he wouldn’t care but every so often, since they are not cupids, their bows need to be recharged and they literally absorb all of the love out of their victims to infuse their arrows. 

“Will they be afraid of you?” Dean asked because he didn’t want them scared off. Lucifer kind of terrified all of the gods since that incident at the hotel. 

“I’ve always been merciful with them,” Michael answered then he looked inquisitive, “How are we going to pretend?”

“You’ve never been intimate with anyone in a human vessel, have you?” Dean was more curious than anything. 

“I have not,” Michael replied seriously but he seemed a hint amused.

“Just follow my lead…and don’t worry, I’m not actually going to kiss you or anything,” Dean said, making sure he kept that part clear. 

“Roger,” Michael said almost like he was bored as he stared off. 

Dean smiled a little and shook his head. 

Michael lifted his head after a moment as they leaned back on the blanket in silence, watching the stars begin to shine. Dean felt relaxed and for once in his life, he felt safe; like he knew for a fact Michael would protect him and it kind of made his stomach turn. 

“They are here,” Michael whispered, wings lifting a little and feathers twitching as he sat up.

Dean took a deep breath as he contemplated how to go about getting close to Michael. For some reason, it made him nervous so he was stalling, shifting position to gain time. His heart leapt when a strong arm was suddenly around his waist, pulling him close to the archangel and it made his blood rush. 

The moment they were inches apart, he almost fell back from the intensity of Michael’s presence washing over him. Michael’s hand curled around the back of his neck, holding his head up to stare. At once he felt like he was being read but it shifted and soon warmth trickled into him as turquoise seemed to swirl with power. 

Dean realized he was sitting in Michael’s lap, facing him and before he could try to switch, arms wrapped around his back, holding him still as the archangel pressed his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

He tried not to get turned on during this because he didn’t want to freak Michael out but holy hell, the archangel seemed to know everything exactly how he liked it. 

Michael burned like a furnace but it was comforting like curling by a fire. His power tasted like lightning in the air and it was a little overwhelming but addictive. Then the archangel was pressing lips to his neck and each touch was like static that made him gasp, being held up by only Michael’s arms now. 

Before he could stop himself, he reached forward and slid his hands into Michael’s wings. 

He moaned just slightly at the bliss that rushed into him and how the archangel’s feathers were so soft and warm yet rough and sharp at once. He could feel they were battle-worn as opposed to other angels he’d groomed and it turned him on. He ran his fingers along a scar that ran down the length of the top, feeling how a warmer static seemed to emanate from it. 

Michael moaned softly and his wings shuddered, making Dean seem like he was going to melt. 

He used one hand to cup Michael’s jaw and his heart raced as he locked eyes with turquoise and he felt drawn, intoxicated with the sensation that of being close to something so ancient and powerful. He leaned in, capturing the unsuspecting archangel’s lips. 

For a moment, Michael stiffened, hands stopping on his sides, lips unmoving and just as Dean went to run away in humiliation, he was pulled close and claimed by a very demanding archangel. 

Dean moaned at the taste of Michael like power and stars and being trapped in a storm but he loved the sheer intensity of it. At first, his kiss was sloppy and unsure but once the Michael got the hang of it, Dean was gasping to catch air from the way his body responded. 

Michael was a damn good kisser; when strong, massive wings wrapped around him, he was gone, kissing sloppily himself now. He had never felt a desire so deep before as though his soul was literally pining for the archangel and it freaked him out…but not enough to stop it. 

When Michael’s grace gently pressed against his skin, a warm thrumming caused static to spark euphoria at each touch. He tightened his grip on Michael’s wings, trying to keep himself grounded. 

“Can I feel your soul?” Michael’s breath ghosted over Dean’s lips and the word spilled out. 

“Yes,” the word still felt strange on his tongue but before he could register that, Michael was sealing their lips again and at once, he felt the intense power wash into his skin and he could taste it as Michael pushed into him, filling him completely and wrapping grace around his soul. 

The moan elicited from Michael was enough to send him over the edge as he felt himself open up and Michael’s wings tightened before he was shuddering, light spreading and filling Dean’s inviting soul and for a moment, he lingered and Dean knew exactly what everyone meant on how they fit perfectly together. 

There was no way to describe the sensation of being one with another…of having his soul perfectly formed to a power such like Michael’s and it was exhilarating and terrifying and intoxicating. As Michael pulled away, Dean found them locking eyes and he was lost in the depths of the ancient gaze as the beautiful gold and silvery white wings relaxed behind the archangel. 

Then suddenly, Michael’s hands shot up and Dean startled to see two arrows in his hands, one that was about to go into Dean’s side and the other that was about to catch Michael’s shoulder. 

A flick of his wrists and Michael sent the arrows flying as he jumped up to his feet.

It took Dean a moment to register what was going on because he had honestly forgotten that they were even working on a hunt and guilt clutched at him like a hot iron. It was all acting, though, he had to remember that much. They were just trying to get the attention and hey, it worked. 

Once he stood, he realized that the two gods were both restrained against trees, one on the left and the other on the right. They struggled, each appearing to be around 18 and they looked a lot similar only one had long, curled blonde hair and the other with short, brushed to the sides dark hair. The blonde one had honey eyes while the other steel grey. Their features were strangely similar to one another. 

Each was pinned to the tree awkwardly, one hand nailed to the trunk by the arrows Dean assumed were heading for them. Michael was good, he didn’t even look when he did it…he would have to bring him on tougher hunts.

“Anteros,” Michael made his way to the dark haired one, who looked nervous as he tried to pull his hand away. Feathered wings spilled behind him but they were miniscule compared to that of an archangel or even seraph or angel, “this does not belong to you,” he snagged the bow and yanked the arrow out of his hand. 

Anteros sighed as he landed on his feet, rubbing his palm. Michael made his way to the other, “Eros…you are lucky I’m feeling generous and that my brother likes you,” he said, “letting you live after you stole these,” he snagged the bow and arrow from him as well. 

Eros rubbed his hand as well as he walked over to the other.

“Michael, wha-“ Eros began as he stepped closer.

“You can leave now,” Michael said, cutting them off the way he did Uriel in the past and then he snapped and they were gone. He then turned to Dean, who flushed, turning away, “They should not cause any more problems,” he said. 

“Right,” Dean said finally when the archangel just stared at him, “Thanks for the help…good uh…”

“Pretending,” Michael finished and with a light smile, he was gone and Dean was left standing alone.

**Author's Note:**

> . . .
> 
> I might rewrite this when I am out of this block.


End file.
